No Key
by Sparks Socrates
Summary: A/U(Garnet)I don't really like my life.It's alright I guess.I don't like any guy getting real close to me,for fear that they will hurt me or it's a joke,so do I just live on my friends for all my life?I guess we'll see. (other char. also included)
1. Meeting Garnet

Author's Note: Alright, this is just the beginning of this fic. That's pretty much why it's short. It's like an introduction really...I think this chapter is pretty weird...so yeah. The next chapters will have more personality and appearances, even though you probably know what they look like and act. It's not really a diary type fic. It's more like each person(whoever it is) is talking to someone. So please read and review! Hope you like it. Thank you for your time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ff9 characters or game....  
  
A/U (Garnet)I don't really like my life. It's alright I guess. I don't like any guy getting real close to me, for fear that they will hurt me or it's a joke, so do I just live on my friends? I guess we'll see.  
*Hi, my name is Garnet. You see, my life was okay when I was younger. My parents were loving and everything, until I was sent to public school.*  
  
* I used to go to a private school until my mother decided to start sending me to public one so she wouldn't have to spend any more money. I usually wouldn't want to admit this, but she just spends the money on herself, but enough about that.*  
  
* Public school wasn't bad at all. It was just very scary for the first weeks because I didn't know what to do or where to go. Luckily, I made pretty good friends when I was in 9th grade and that made it much easier to start 10th.*  
  
* I didnt really like to gossip that much, but there is this one girl particularly who loves to gossip. Her name...Eiko Carol. She really didn't have close friends. You couldn't really say she was a loner either. She usually bounced around from group to group talking to people, learning secrets and all these other things. She wasn't a bad person at all. She just loved to talk.*  
  
* Anyway, I have to go school. I'll talk to you later.*  
  
  
*First day of school.*  
At lunchtime, Eiko came over to our group and started talking about these new kids, who got kicked out of their old school.  
  
My school barely accepted them(they dont really ever do that), as the new students promised they wouldn't do anything and would work hard. I couldn't help but wonder how she learned all of this because (1) where does she get this information and (2) our school was very very large.  
  
"Look! I see them." She points to some guys and a few girls. Wait a minute. I know one of those girls.   
  
I run up to them, surprising all of them except one. Mikoto. She was one of my best friends. I had met her at a senior center I volunteered for.   
  
"Hi, Garnet!"   
  
I smile and invite her to my table and start introducing her to my other friends. "These are my friends Kuja, Jennifer, Christina, and Brandon." All of them nodded toward her quietly.   
  
They were all trying to study for some test or another because they usually always forgot to study for something.  
  
One thing-I didnt really like Kuja. Jennifer and Christina always tried to make me go out with him because they said we would be perfect together. Yeah right...I'm not trying to be mean.   
  
I mean, I'm not a mean person. I promise you, I'm not. For example, I usually go and spend time with kids younger than me and I love to help them, and I rarely get mad at people.   
  
It's just that there was this thing about Kuja that only I noticed, and I didnt like it.  
  
Well, back to the Mikoto...  
  
"So, who are those people you were with right now and why are you at this school?"   
  
"Okay, here's the thing. My stupid brother and his friends sort of did something at his old school, and they got kicked out. Because of them, my parents sent me here for high school. Not that it's a bad thing. After all, I get to spend time with my best friend."  
  
Kuja coughed. See what I mean? Kuja just didnt like Mikoto for some weird reason.  
  
For being a 9th grader, she seemed to fit in very well on the first day of school...for she glared at Kuja angrily.  
  
"I have a feeling someone doesn't like me. I'll see you later, alright?" she whispered. I nodded and she wandered back to her brother and his friends.  
  
I stared at the guys in that group. It wasn't as if I was attracted to any of them, although a guy that looked as if he was Mikoto's brother looked cute.  
  
What am I thinking? I laughed at myself, which made my other friends at the table look up at me weirdly.   
  
Oh well...my friends probably know more about love than I do. Maybe I should take their advice because I think it would be weird to get a crush on Mikoto's brother. I never had a crush in my life, and I wasn't going to start to get them.  
  
I'm acting weird today. I'll just stop talking then... 


	2. The Player's Sister

Author's Note: Aye! My computer like deletes things on my comp. or something. That's why I had to write this chap.   
all over again. Oh well...Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ff9 characters or game...not at t'all....*tear lol  
Hello, my name is Mikoto, but you probably already know that. Let me tell you about myself.   
  
Let's see...I have a dad in my family...I have a mom in my family...and then I have a player in my family.   
  
Okay, okay. He's my brother, Zidane, but he is a player. More of a full fledged one, if that's even possible.  
  
I also have a best friend: Garnet. She is a person, who I think used to love to talk about her family,   
but now she doesn't. It's weird. She doesn't say a single thing about her family or her home life.   
  
I know her personality and everything, but nothing about her family.   
  
I am so glad that Garnet and I have the same lunch period.  
  
See, I'm a 9th grader at LHS or Lindblum High School, and I was scared that I wouldn't have any one to sit with.   
  
There were two reason I was scared: 1)I wanted to sit with friends (i dont have that many that is)  
and 2) I wanted to protect my friends from Zidane and it was a good thing too.  
  
For on Friday, Zidane was trying to get girls with him again.  
  
*Friday's lunch period* (still first week of school)  
  
Garnet laughs at one of my jokes that I had made about one of the teachers.   
  
Oh, man! Here comes Zidane...this is great.  
  
"Hello, my dear brother." I know he hates that. Amazingly enough, he didn't care, but he did ignore me.  
  
"Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart." I already know that you know who he was talking to.  
  
Zidane smiled as Garnet took a flower from him that he had been holding. Oh, I bet he took it from that   
small garden in the school. Just like a thief, huh?  
  
"So Zidane, how many more flowers do you have to give out to other girls?"   
  
"Hah, Mikoto! That's very funny."  
  
He held his hand out to Garnet, as she was reluctant to shake it. That's my best friend, I say! Go her.  
Sorry, I get carried away when I don't want my friends with my brother Zidane.  
  
He took his hand back. "Um...anyway, I'm Zidane."  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
"You know?" He smirked and winked at her. She better not fall for him, but then again I know my best friend.  
I don't think she would.  
  
She smiled shyly and said, "Your sister told me."  
  
"Oh." He looked over at me and I smiled innocently. "Well, okay then. I'll see you around Garnet. You too, sis."  
  
Well, if you look at that. I went totally off topic. I'll go back to it.  
  
I started thinking about inviting Garnet over to my house for the weekend. It was just that I wanted to   
see if she would talk about her family. She always seemed troubled and I wanted to help.  
  
I better invite my other friend too. Ruby...now that would be fun. She would boss Zidane all day and night.  
  
I better go now. Lunch is almost over.  
  
2nd Author's Note: Sorry that it is very short. I just have to go do some work now, but anyway, have a good day/night! Bye! 


End file.
